Ein ganz normaler Tagebucheintrag
by Zebathia
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Tagebucheintrag eines sechsjährigen.


Hallo!

In der Schule hab ich mal gehört, dass es so was wie ein Tagebuch gibt. Und was das ist. Und ich hab ein altes Aufgabenheft von Dudley gefunden und dann hab ich mir gedacht ich kann das doch als Tagebuch benutzten, weil Dudley hat ja eh noch die da rein geschrieben.

Also ich glaub ich muss mit meinem Namen anfangen. Ich heiße in der Schule Harry Potter. Zu Hause heiß ich Bursche oder Junge oder Missgeburt oder Freak. Ich bin 6 Jahre alt aber in ein paar Monaten hab ich Geburtstag und dann bin ich schon sieben! Dudley meint es ist viel besser wenn man sieben ist aber ich weiß nicht so ganz wo da der Unterschied ist. Dudley ist mein Cousin und er ist dumm. Und er ist fett und gemein. Ich weiß ich darf das nicht schreiben weil das fies ist aber er ist ja auch immer fies zu mir! Und ich weiß nicht so ganz warum, aber ich glaub es macht ihm Spaß. Er sagt ich mach immer alles kaputt und ich nerv ihn immer. Und das sagt mein Onkel auch immer und meine Tante auch. Sie sagen immer dass sie so nett zu mir sind und ich dankbar sein soll und so. Ich bin auch wirklich dankbar dass ich nicht auf der Straße leben muss weil ich hab einmal so ein Straßenkind gesehen und so will ich echt nicht sein. Aber trotzdem versteh ich nicht was der Unterschied zwischen Dudley und mir ist. Ich mein er schaut anders aus und er hat noch Eltern aber ist das jetzt echt so schlimm? Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür dass ich keine Eltern hab. Achso, genau das hab ich noch gar nicht erzählt. Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Meine Tante meint mein Papa war wahrscheinlich betrunken. Aber ich weiß nicht woher sie das weiß. Vielleicht stimmt es ja auch gar nicht. Und von dem Autounfall hab ich auch die Narbe auf der Stirn. Und ich weiß auch nicht wie so was passieren kann. Ich hab nämlich in den Nachrichten schon einmal einen Autounfall gesehen und da brechen sich die Menschen die Beine oder sie sterben oder so was, aber ich hab ja nur so einen Schnitt an der Stirn. Das ist schon komisch oder? Und wenn ich mich konzentriere oder wenn ich träume sehe ich manchmal grünes Licht. Das ist auch komisch oder? Aber vielleicht hat mein Onkel recht und ich bin ein Freak mit zu viel Fantasie. Meine Lehrerin hat einmal gesagt dass viel Fantasie gut ist aber vielleicht hab ich ja zu viel? Ich glaub nämlich auch nicht wirklich dass ich mit meinen Verwandten verwandt bin. Echt, die schauen ja ganz anders aus als ich! Mein Onkel ist fett und mein Cousin ist fett und blond und meine Tante hat einen zu langen Hals und sie ist sehr neugierig, was ich aber auch komisch finde weil ich darf ja keine Fragen stellen. Aber wenn sie keine Fragen mag wie kommt sie dann auf die Antworten wenn sie so neugierig ist? Vielleicht sagt sie einen falschen Satz und der andere muss dann den Satz richtig stellen und dann weiß sie was sie wissen will. Sollte ich auch mal probieren. Aber sie bessert mich bestimmt nicht aus sie wird dann sagen dass ich eben dumm bin. Ich denk nicht dass ich dumm bin, ich hab viel bessere Noten als Dudley und ich bin überall besser als er außer wenn er jemanden haut, weil das kann ich nicht. Aber ich kann schnell weglaufen wenn er mir wehtun will. Einmal bin ich sogar so schnell weggelaufen dass ich dann auf das Dach gesprungen bin! Das wollte ich nicht und ich bin auch nicht mehr runter gekommen also hat meine Lehrerin die Feuerwehr gerufen und mein Onkel und meine Tante waren ganz wütend weil das so unnormal war. Aber ein paar andere Schüler haben das ganz witzig gefunden. Ich glaub die haben Mitleid mit mir, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Du denkst jetzt bestimmt auch dass ich dumm bin, weil ich irgendwie immer schreibe, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich weiß zwar dass sie Mitleid haben, aber nicht _warum. _Ich glaube ich kann fühlen was die anderen so fühlen. Das ist auch echt praktisch. Wenn mein Onkel wütend ist, dann spür ich das und dann weiß ich wann ich in Deckung gehen soll und wann ich besser keine Fragen stelle. Und wenn Dudley wütend ist, dann weiß ich wann ich weglaufen soll. Eigentlich ist es ja echt feig wenn man wegläuft, sagen halt die anderen aber ich glaube dass es besser ist wenn man weiß wann etwas aussichtslos ist. Es hat ja echt keinen Sinn wenn ich mich verprügeln lasse, oder? Aber bei meinem Onkel sieht man ob der wütend ist, oder nicht, das muss man gar nicht fühlen. Mir ist aufgefallen das die anderen das auch nicht können, also hab ich so getan als ob ich das auch nicht kann sonst bin ich ja wieder so unnormal. Meine Lehrer hatten auch am Anfang Mitleid mit mir aber inzwischen ignorieren sie mich so gut es geht. Es geht halt nicht immer so gut. Bei mir passieren immer so komische Sachen. Unsere Lehrerin war einmal echt ungerecht und da waren auf einmal ihre Haare blau! Niemand hat gewusst was passiert war aber Dudley hat gemeint das war ich und die Lehrerin wollte eben jemanden haben zum Schuld zuschieben. Aber ich hab echt nicht gedacht dass sie so gemein ist und seit dem mag sie mich nicht mehr. Und seit dem passieren ihr auch immer ganz komische Sachen. Und das heißt ja irgendwie das doch ich Schuld bin. Wer würde sonst immer weitermachen weil die unfair zu mir war? Der müsste mich ja mögen und es mag mich ja keiner. Und das ist echt so, ich kann das nämlich fühlen. Und das macht mich traurig. Entweder die Leute mögen mich nicht oder sie haben Mitleid mit mir, aber dann freunden sie sich auch nicht mit mir an, wahrscheinlich weil ich keine Freunde hab. Und ich hab keine Freunde weil ja keiner mit mir reden will. Weißt du was echt cool wäre? Wenn du jetzt zurückschreiben könntest und mir sagst was ich machen soll! Du wärst dann so was wie ein Freund oder Berater, und so etwas hatte ich ja noch nie. Aber du würdest wahrscheinlich auch nur schreiben, dass ich dumm bin und dass die anderen recht haben. Warum solltest du auch was anderes denken?

Oh, entschuldige, aber ich muss jetzt aufhören. Tante Petunia ruft mich. Vielleicht schreibe ich dir bald wieder einmal, wer weiß? Bis bald!


End file.
